La Historia del Mejor Rey de Shin Makoku
by Aldhibain
Summary: Relata la vida de Yuuri y Wolf ahora que ellos lleven 16 años de casados y tienen tres hermosos hijos: Greta, Lelouch y Kisa Asi como todo lo que ha acontecido en estos años para que la pareja real ahora viva una vida llena de felicidad


La Historia del Mejor Rey de Shin Makoku

Cap1. Nuestros hijos

Amable, bondadoso, decidido, apasionado y dispuesto a dar su vida por lo que cree,

Lelouch un digno sucesor al trono, heredo las mejores caractersticas de sus padres, es de

cabello tan oscuro como la noche y de ojos color esmeralda, tiene 15 aos, es un valiente

soldado muy hbil con la espada aprendi del mejor de su tio Conrart y poseedor de un

poderoso maryoku de fuego.

Hermosa, algo caprichosa, obstinada e impulsiva, le dio muchos problemas a su tutor

Gunter en su niez y ahora mas en su adolescencia Kisa, rubia, de enigmaticos ojos negros,

aunque no se parezcan es la gemela de Lelouch menor que el por un minuto; aunque sus

caracteres son totalmente opuestos, ella tambin es una diestra espadachn con un gran

control sobre su elemento el agua. Kisa junto con su hermano mayor Lelouch son una

combinacin invencible en el campo de batalla solo superados en poder por sus padres.

Ambos hermanos son valientes soldados al servicio de su padre el Maou, cada uno tiene

su tropa personal, a los que entrenan a diario para proteger el reino, aunque desde hace aos

que se vive una poca de paz en el pas.

Tierna, dulce, valiente al igual que sus hermanos mayores Greta es mayor que ellos; pero

gracias a una brillante idea de Conrad para que pasara temporadas en la Tierra de esta

manera vivir una vida tan larga como la de cualquier mazoku , sigue

pareciendo tan joven como cuando llego al Castillo aunque ahora ya tenga 12 aos, es una

linda nia capaz de protegerse a si misma, con sus fieles dagas de plata las cuales oculta en

su vestido, Wolfram le enseo a usarlos hace algn tiempo alegando que de esta forma se

sentira mas tranquilo con respecto a su pequea.

Lelouch y Kisa quieren mucho a la pequea Greta, le aman como a una verdadera hermana

de sangre, la protegen y la cuidan como su mas valioso tesoro.

Ellos tres son el orgullo de sus padres, la luz de sus ojos y su motivacin para continuar

procurando la paz con todas las naciones circuvecinas.

Los gemelos practicaban el control de su maryoku en el jardn en compaa de su linda hermanita.

La escena era digan de verse dragones y serpientes por doquier, leones y bolas de fuego

intentando alcanzar a su objetivo, hasta una nube negra que termino mojando solo al

pelinegro

-Kisa eso no es justo!!!- le reclamaba su hermano

-Claro que lo es Onii-chan!!!- contestaba la rubia de forma burlona

-Esto no se quedara asi nee-chan- deca el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos para concentrar todo

su maryoku en un gran len de fuego que al instante persigui a su hermana

-Lelouch onii-chan pagaras por esto!!!- gritaba la rubia siendo perseguida por el len, sin

que su hermano lo notara unos dragones de agua se formaban detrs de el, atacando por

sorpresa al pelinegro, Kisa estaba tan ocupada burlndose de la desgracia de su onii-chan

que bajo la guardia por un momento siendo alcanzada por el len de fuego, el cual alcanzo

a quemar parte de sus ropas antes de que pudiera desaserse de el.

-jajajajaja- reia su hermano- jajaja mira tu ropa nee-chan jaja esta toda quemada jajaja- no

poda parar de reir el pelinegro y en efecto las ropas de la rubia haban quedado inservibles

-Y tu estas todo empapado onii-chan te dare un motivo para reir!!!- mientras se lanzaba a

atacar al pelinegro en un ataque de cosquillas al cual Greta tambin se uni

-Son dos contra uno eso es trampa- se quejaba el pelinegro tratando de atacar con cosquillas

a sus hermanas.

En una banca frente al jardn los reyes de Shin Makoku miraban divertirse a sus hijos,

a pesar del tiempo ambos parecan muy jvenes todava, tanto que en vez de los padres de

sus hijos parecan los hermanos mayores de estos.

-Son hermosos verdad Yuuri??- cuestionaba el rubio viendo hacia el jardn con alegra

donde un pelinegro segua siendo atacado por una rubia y una castaa

-Eh? ah si porque son nuestros hijos heredaron la belleza de ti Wolf- deca el Maou

acercndose a su prometido para darle un tierno beso en los labios, a la cual su

esposo correspondi pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su amado.

- No puedo creer que llevemos 16 aos de casados- dijo el rubio cuando terminaron el

beso aun abrazando a su esposo

-Pues creelo por que asi es y han sido los 16 aos mas felices de todo mi vida, soy el

hombre mas dichoso en todo el universo, tengo al esposo mas bello que pueda existir y 3

hermosos hijos que son mi orgullo, sin contar que soy el Rey de un reino que ha vivido en

paz desde que nos casamos Qu mas podra pedir?- hablaba el rey con una sonrisa en su

rostro

-Tienes razn Henachoko eres muy afortunado sobre todo por tener un hermoso esposo

como yo- deca con orgullo el rubio

-Es cierto aun no entiendo que hize para merecerte mi Amor- mientras le da un beso en la

frente- ahora vamos que aun nos queda mucho trabajo por hacer- extendindole la mano a

su rubio para ayudarle a levantarse, el cual gustoso la toma

Asi los reyes partieron por los pasillos tomados de la mano hacia el despacho del Maou

para seguir firmando papeles antes de encontrarse con Gwendal y que los regaara por

descuidar sus obligaciones, mientras las risas de sus hijos inundaban el jardn.

* * *

(N/A)

Aqu como ya dije Yuu y Wolf tienen 16 aos de casados, 3 aos y cacho en la tierra,

sus hijos deberan tener 3 aos pero como yo quera verlos grandes decidi que tuviera 15 y

que a una cierta edad su crecimiento se volviera mas lento creo que eso cera cuando

cumplan los 16 la mayora de edad.


End file.
